


Stay with Me

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Light Stalking, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Julie is followed home by a fan who crossed the line.  The Red Stars staff need to get her out of her apartment and somewhere safe until the perp is caught.  There is only one place she would truly feel safe - in the arms of the woman she loves.





	Stay with Me

“Julie ma’am, Red Stars security is here with Rory and Arnim.” Julie’s building concierge, George, buzzed up to her apartment.

“Alright send them up please.” Julie hadn’t stopped pacing the hallway of her condo since she had called Paul and told him what was going on. Paul had rounded up a couple of his officers, Rory, and Arnim before heading over. She continued to pace until they knocked on her door. The blonde verified that they were through her peephole before she unchained and unlocked the door.

“Julie. Paul got ahold of us as soon as you called him. Are you ok?” Rory checked on his star player while Paul and his officers went and cleared the apartment, leaving no stone unturned. They had never had to deal with anything like this before.

“Yeah they didn’t get in my apartment but um now I don’t really want to stay here.” Julie had chewed her bottom lip so bad at this point it was bleeding. Rory put his arms on the shoulders and did his best to reassure the young woman.

“You don’t have to. We will get you somewhere safe and you can stay there until we move you.” Rory reassured the young woman.

“Rory is right Julie. We will take care of you – you are family. Is there anyone you want to crash with?” Arnim spoke softly behind his coach. Julie needed to feel safe and that was his top priority.

“Uh…can I go crash with Lyssa?” Julie cocked her head over to look at Arnim.

“Of course. Paul and I will go call her and figure out how to get you out of here without anyone noticing, ok?”

“Thanks, Arnim.” Julie shot him a watery smile. Arnim gave her a warm smile in return and went to find his head of security while Rory comforted his player.

It took Paul and Arnim a solid 45 minutes to develop a plan they were both happy with. Arnim spoke with Alyssa and got her approval that Julie could crash with her for as long as necessary. He left the details of what happened of the blonde out. Julie could fill Alyssa in as much as she wanted to once she was safe. Paul and his team told Alyssa they would clear the building common areas and the apartment before allowing Julie in the building. The goalkeeper readily agreed. If something had Julie spooked, it had to be serious. Paul and Arnim then negotiated down how many security personnel to station at the building. They had a small staff, but they needed to make sure Julie was safe. It was settled that they would put one man at the front desk with the concierge who would have eyes on the cameras on all entrances and exits so that if anyone tried to sneak in, they would know. They would accompany Julie and Alyssa to practice and anywhere else they went for the next few days until the determined the seriousness of the threat. Alyssa wasn’t thrilled, but she wanted to keep Julie safe and if that is what it took, so be it. Paul would be working around the clock to make sure this threat was neutralized and didn’t escalate. They were only halfway through the season and needed to make sure all their players were focused on soccer, not scared to leave their own homes. Arnim went to find Julie and Rory to update them of the plan. They were in Julie’s bedroom, zipping shut a second suitcase.

“Julie?” Arnim’s voice made Julie spin around quickly before she let out a long breath and closed her eyes. She had zoned out for just a moment, going over her mental checklist to make sure she packed the essentials. Then Arnim spoke up and made her heart jump and begin to race, adrenaline flooding her system. She had to close her eyes to focus on getting her heart to stop racing.

“Yeah Arnim?” She opened her blue orbs and looked at the blonde man.

“We have got everything sorted out. Paul has sent his team to clear Alyssa’s building. We are going to smuggle you out of the back entrance here and take the long way to her place with Paul following behind to ensure we aren’t followed. You’re going to have a member of our security team with you at all times over the next few days until we can nail down what happened and make sure it doesn’t escalate, ok?”

“Ok Arnim. I trust you and Paul.” Julie nodded when she spoke even if she didn’t sound totally convinced. Rory didn’t blame his young star. This had to be simply terrifying. But they would keep her safe. That he knew.

“Let’s get these suitcases onto the elevator and you in the car.” Rory made his way into the room and grabbed the two packed bags. “Grab your practice bag and let’s head out.” 

“Ok Rory.” Julie went to the living room and grabbed her bag and purse before returning to the hallway. The three men were waiting for her. They let her out of her apartment and made sure it was locked up before taking the maintenance elevator to the first floor and then a flight of stairs to the underground garage.

“Nope, not your car JJ. We are going to take mine. They know what your car looks like.” Rory guided the blonde away from her black Buick to his blue Toyota. Julie could only nod, glad they had thought of it – it had completely skipped her mind.

“Oh. Right. Good idea.” Julie swallowed thickly and threw her bag in the trunk before sliding into the back seat. Rory gave his star a sympathetic look before climbing into the driver’s seat. Julie slid down low in the back. She tucked her blonde hair up in her beanie and dragged her sunglasses out of her purse to throw on as well.

The drive to Alyssa’s took roughly 30 minutes due to traffic and Rory using side streets and alleys to make sure they weren’t followed. Paul followed in his black SUV and made sure no one was tailing them. He didn’t call Rory, signaling he thought was in the clear as they approached the goalkeeper’s building. The coach pulled into the underground garage for Alyssa’s building and parked in one of the guest spots. He heard Julie let out a sigh of relief when he put the car in park.

“You’re in the clear here JJ. Let’s get you inside.” Both coach and player climbed out of the car and grabbed the bags from the trunk. Paul met and followed them to the elevator.

It was a silent ride up the elevator to Alyssa’s high-rise condo. The goalkeeper must have gotten word they were close from Paul because she was waiting at the door when Julie knocked. She welcomed the three of them into her hall, shutting and locking the door behind them. Paul and Rory left the pair alone to speak with the members of Paul’s security team who were waiting in Alyssa’s living room. Alyssa took one look at her favorite blonde and immediately wrapped her in her arms. Julie went rigid at the unexpected contact then sunk into it, her arms going around Alyssa’s waist. She grabbed fistfuls of the goalkeeper’s tank top and took in sharp breaths.

“Oh J. Relax, I got you. You will be safe here.” Alyssa stroked up and down the upset blonde’s back. How anyone could think of harming her adorable cinnamon roll of a girlfriend, she would never understand. And if it was up to her, she would be around to make sure no one ever got the chance.

Julie nodded into Alyssa’s chest. She didn’t want to ever be forced to leave them. They felt safe and kept the world at bay, if only for a moment. Alyssa seemed to be in no hurry to release her, so Julie inhaled the scent of her tropical body wash and tried to relax. It took time, but the goalkeeper eventually felt her girlfriend’s grip on her shirt loosen. Alyssa leaned back so she could gaze into the blue orbs that held her heart.

“That’s it Jules. How about we go to Paul and the team. Then when they leave I can fix you some good homecooked comfort food.”

“That sounds nice.” Julie sniffed and gave Alyssa a small smile. The older women leaned over and kissed her button nose. It made Julie’s smile widen as Alyssa unwound from her and grabbed a hand.

Julie let Alyssa lead her to the living room where the men and women had gathered. The two sat down on the couch and listened to Paul’s plan. They would be accompanied to and from practice by a member of his security team for the next week while they attempted to determine if the threat was over or not. There would be a member of the security team in the building for the next week and the concierges had all been warned. Alyssa wasn’t looking forward to the lack of privacy outside her condo, but if meant keeping Julie safe it was worth it.

The blonde woman made sure to thank Arnim, Rory, and Paul before they left for how well they got on top of things and how quickly they got her out of her apartment. Rory and Arnim reassured her it was all part of their job and that Julie needn’t worry about it. Paul was taking the first shift, so went to set up at the concierge desk downstairs for the first watch. Alyssa heard Julie’s sigh from across the room when the door closed for good. What was supposed to be a relaxing day off had turned into anything but.

“Come keep me company in the kitchen. You can tell me what the hell happened while I whip you up some comfort food.” Alyssa held out her hand to Julie. The blonde took another deep breath to steel herself before taking her girlfriend’s hand. She didn’t really want to recount what happened, but Alyssa deserved to hear the truth from her.

Alyssa led the blonde into her kitchen and got her comfy on a bar stool. She withdrew a short-stemmed glass from the cabinet. From the fridge she produced a bottle of red wine and opened it. She poured Julie a glass and placed it on the counter in front of her. She was rewarded with a tight-lipped smile from the blonde as she grabbed it. Julie took a long pull from the glass. She took the time to figure out where exactly she was going to start her tale. The beginning was as good of a place as any. While Julie was gathering her thoughts, Alyssa gathered some fresh veggies and some chicken from the fridge. She could whip up a stir-fry for dinner that Julie always seemed to love.

“Well…it all started at the game a few weeks ago. You remember the home game against Sky Blue? I was signing for fans near the tunnel while you showed some love to Local 134. There was this guy there who just gave off this bad vibe. Nothing obvious, but it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. So, I signed whatever he handed me and for the kids around him then moved on.”  
“I remember you telling me about him. That is why you avoided that area for the next home game against Washington. You didn’t want to see him again.”

“Right. Well I left practice after I got held up from a call with Dawn. I didn’t think anything of it. Went to my car and headed home, just like always. Parked in my building and headed up to my apartment. That was when I saw him enter the elevator. I freaked out.”

Alyssa stayed quiet as she carefully chopped up the vegetables. She didn’t want to interrupt Julie but damn it was taking a lot in her to stay calm.

“So, I played it cool and got off on my floor. So did he. I thought something was up but I again kept my face calm. I got to my apartment and unlocked it. He was right freakin’ behind me. I got inside and slammed the door in his face. Locked and deadbolted it as he shouted that I wasn’t going to let him in. That is when I called Paul and Arnim. When they got there, he was gone. But the building has him on video so Paul had his picture distributed to security and he is banned from TP for life.” The tremors in Julie’s life betray her fear. She thought she was in serious danger until Paul showed up. How could a ‘fan’ follow her home and then up to her apartment? How could she have been naïve enough to not go somewhere else, to not lead him directly to her home?

“Hey…Hey Jules you can’t blame yourself here.” Alyssa put down her knife and walked around the bar to give Julie a hug. The blonde gladly accepted it and again buried her face in Alyssa’s chest. The tears she had been fighting since it all began started to fall. Alyssa rubbed her back and pressed kisses to the top of her beanie covered head. She knew Julie needed to let it out, to not let it fester and grow. “You are safe. You called Paul. They got you out of there and we have you protected here. He is downstairs. All the entrances are being watched. No one will hurt you here. They have to get through me. And you know that I won’t let that happen.”

“I just…how could someone follow me home?!”

“I don’t know JJ. I don’t know. Some people don’t respect our privacy I guess.” Alyssa truly had no words to comfort her girlfriend. She was wondering the same thing. There is a line that shouldn’t be crossed. Some people chose to step over it anyway.

The two stayed wrapped around each other for some time. Alyssa doesn’t dare move until Julie starts to pull away. She carefully wiped the tears from the blue eyes she fell in love with. Julie leaned up and Alyssa picked up on the cue. She leaned down and gave Julie a reassuring kiss. She wasn’t going anywhere.

“Let me finish dinner while you finish off that glass of wine. Then we can move to the couch.” Julie nodded and watched Alyssa go back around the bar.

She threw the veggies and chicken into the pan with some oil and started to fry them up. The kitchen was soon filled with the sound of sizzling veggies and delicious aromas. Julie sipped on her glass of wine and watched Alyssa cook. She truly felt safe when she was with her goalkeeper. Alyssa plated the food and handed them both to her lady. Julie elected to stay in the kitchen while Alyssa refilled her wine glass and poured herself one. Normally she would have headed to the couch, but she didn’t want to be out of Alyssa’s sight tonight.

Alyssa smiled when she looked up and saw the younger woman still standing in the kitchen. She grabbed both glasses of wine and nodded her head toward the couch. Julie plodded out of the kitchen to the living room, Alyssa right behind her. The two women settled into the couch and began to eat the dinner that Alyssa had prepared. The goalkeeper threw on an old episode of Game of Thrones for background noise. Julie was grateful for the distraction.

The moment she was done eating, Julie placed her bowl on the coffee table. She then proceeded to bury herself into the crook of Alyssa’s arm. The older woman didn’t complain one bit. Alyssa wanted to keep Julie feeling safe. No one deserved to feel unsafe in their own home. She randomly placed kisses on the blonde’s forehead and wiggled her fingers up under Julie’s shirt to give her that skin-on-skin contact.

One Game of Thrones episode turned into three Game of Thrones episodes. Julie was comfortable and that was of the utmost importance to Alyssa. She watched as Julie’s eyes grew heavy, as she tried to fight off sleep.

“Julie honey you can sleep. I will stay up. You will be safe. Paul and Ryan are downstairs. They have cameras on everything. I will keep you safe. Rest those eyeballs if only for a few hours.”  
“Promise?” Julie’s quivering voice almost brought tears to Alyssa’s eyes.

“I promise.” Alyssa reassured her girlfriend, hugging her even tighter. Julie nodded into the crook of her shoulder. She stopped fighting the losing battle with her eyes and let them slide shut. They were so very heavy after the events of the day. She let herself relax into the arms of the woman she loved, knowing that Alyssa would keep her promise.

In Alyssa’s arms, she was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH This day! This month has been absolutely terrible and today was a dagger into my heart. I am proud of CRS though, we fought hard all season to make it back to the postseason. One of these years we will make it to the final. Gotta keep the faith until it happens.
> 
> Anyway, to help with the pain I finished this up. All errors are my own. It was an idea I have been chipping away at for the past month or so. As always, let me know what you think. I love to hear from you. If you want to chat more in depth, come find me on Tumblr as dannythesecretkeeper.  
> -Red


End file.
